


The Fitzsimmons Family!

by Fierysky



Series: Fitz-Simmons [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Carnival, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Pumpkin Spice Latte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Series of drabbles centering Deke, Jemma and Leo as a family from Autumn into Christmas!





	1. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [besidemethewholedamntime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/gifts), [Gort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gort/gifts), [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts), [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> FitzSimmons fluff for my dear Tumblr pals who read my angsty quakerider! I love you ladies and I hope these fill you with some happiness when you read them!

“Jemma? What's that smell?” Leo Fitz sniffed the air curiously as his wife and Deke entered the lab.

“My pumpkin spice latte, of course,” Jemma chirped, the effects of two shots of espresso showing in her bright eyes. “I took Deke to Starbucks.” Now she _was_ a staunch tea drinker, but Pumpkin Spice season always called.

“There's a perfectly working coffee maker in the breakroom. I made it!” Fitz pointed out, setting his hands on his hips.“With SHIELD provided coffee, I might add."

“But does it spell your name wrong?” Deke took a long slurp of his latte with "Dick" written in black sharpie. “And give you extra whipped cream?”

“And don't you want the iced lemon cake we brought you?”Jemma teased. “It's our break time!”

Fitz's speech about overpriced and sickenly sweet Starbucks evaporated at the brown bag with green logo and soon there was a happy silence as the family broke for afternoon tea.

Jemma ate plain crackers since her latte was so rich whilst Deke, having no such qualms, brought out a fat cinnamon bun smothered in creamy icing _and_ an apple pastry coated in sparkling sugar. Fitz slipped out to the break room and made a steaming mug of Earl Grey tea with three lumps of sugar and sipped it gingerly as he devoured his cake.

“This reminds me of my parents,” Deke said, shyly. “I mean, it was rations from the Kree, but Mom always made sure we had an afternoon break. Thanks.”

Jemma's eyes misted, thinking about the unknown future, and she turned to Fitz.

“He didn't want me to tell you," she said, ignoring Deke's warning glance. “But it was Deke's idea to bring you this.”

“Was it now?” Fitz's eys were warm as he turned to his grandson. “Thought it could've been you. Lemons and all.”

“No big deal, Gramps,” Deke said, nonchalantly. “Figured a snack would mellow you out.”

"Bring me all the snacks," Fitz grinned. "And you'll get the deed to the Perthshire cottage." 

Deke snorted, and Jemma giggled, and they finished their afternoon tea as a family.


	2. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz, Jemma and Deke go the Fair.

“Fitz, _do_ something,” Jemma hissed, pulling her husband by his cobalt blue cardigan. It’d been an impromptu present and she’d been delighted he wore it for their outing to the Fair.

But her good mood about how beautifully the blue set off his eyes had evaporated, because their grandson from the future, was acting like the proverbial kid in the candy store.

“He’s having a good time.” Fitz patted her arm, more concerned with devouring a gigantic caramel apple. “Leave the poor boy alone.”

Jemma’s eyes narrowed as the ‘poor boy’ ambled up with a deep fried turkey leg the size of her arm, and a root beer float.

“The Fair is like, heaven,” Deke said excitedly. “Can we come back tomorrow?” His eyes brightened. “Think Johnson will wanna come?”

“No. She won’t. And neither will I,” Jemma said, crossly. “You’ve spent you entire paycheck on silly games and food that’ll clog your arteries!”

Deke’s face fell and Fitz hastily swallowed so he could speak. “You and I can return tomorrow,” he murmured to Deke _sotto voce_. “But you need to stop talking about Daisy. It’s borderline creepy now.”

Deke’s shoulder’s slumped but then his face brightened when a passing cart rang it’s bell.

“Cotton candy!” he exclaimed, and shoving his food and drink at Jemma he dashed away.

“He’s going to get a terrible stomach ache.” Jemma wrinkled her nose, but then gave the turkey leg a tentative nibble.

“And you'll get to say _I told you so,”_ Fitz smiled.

Jemma hummed in reply, taking a larger bite of the meat, and then when Deke returned, she took a handful of his fluffy cotton candy.

Bolstered by the sugar, she and Deke ended up buying a long bag of kettlecorn and warm funnel cakes, smothered in icing powder.

And to Fitz's consternation, they ate it all.

But later that night as he took care of them both, Fitz was pleased to be the one to say _I told you so._

 


	3. The Boot

"Give me my money!"  Deke slammed his fist on the desk, before sharply pointing at Fitz. "This isn't fair, and you know it!"

 "Fair doesn't mean it's right," Fitz smirked. "But you wouldn't know about that, would you? Selling hits of the Framework. And people."

"Fitz, Deke, please-" Jemma begged, hoping to stop the quarreling before it escalated. "You're going disturb everyone." What was supposed to be peaceful downtime on Zephyr Two was turning into a screaming match and she didn't want to have Director Mack coming over with a lecture on deportment. 

"Me?" Fitz turned to her, aggrieved. "I'm not the one who isn't following the rules." He folded his arms. "He gets that from you."

Jemma bristled, peacemaking forgotten. "It's a sign of intelligence to not merely do as one is told-"

"You tell him!" Deke said. 

"-however, they _are_ in place so we don't descend into anarchy." Jemma arched an eyebrow at her grandson. 

"What's going on here?" A deep voice boomed. It was Mack, a scowl on his face. "I can hear you guys clear in the cockpit."

"Fitz won't give me the money I earned." Deke did his best puppy dog expression but somehow ended up looking cross-eyed.

"He's in jail, he doesn't get it!" Fitz stood up, gesturing to Deke's miniature silver token in the shape of a  boot on the table. 

Recognition dawned on Mack's face at the board game, and he exhaled, remembering his time in the Framework, and playing with Hope. 

"Monopoly," he chuckled. "This game will ruin friendships and break up families."

"I can see that," Jemma snorted crossing her arms. "We almost need a referee."

"Lucky for you, I was one of the parent advisors for the Monopoly Club in Hope's class." Mack pulled up a chair and sat down. "What do we have?"

"Deke wants to collect rent in jail," Fitz said.

"Incarceration doesn't preclude me from what's mine!"

"This isn't the Lighthouse, you-"

"Fellas, fellas!" Mack raised his hands. "As much as I hate to say it, Deke's right. According to the Official Monopoly Rules, he can."

"Ha! I knew it!" Deke crowed.

"But under the House Rules, Fitz is," Mack continued. 

"So which one is correct?" Jemma asked.

Mack rose, realizing he should get out while he had a chance. "They both are, you just have to decide which set of rules you're going by."

Fresh bickering started, and Mack slipped away a nostalgic smile on his face as he sought out Elena.  

Sometimes family is a man and lines of code created by a madwoman, or a pair of geniuses and their grandson from the future.

But whatever the circumstance, it was real. 

 


	4. Cardigans

“Dogs don’t wear clothes!” Deke’s eyes widened at the wriggly chihuahua decked out in a fetching sweater in Jemma’s arms. “Did you know about this?” he turned to Fitz with a questioning look. He loved spending time with them, but his grandparents were so strange at times

“Lady and Fitz are wearing matching cardigans,” Jemma pointed out. “So of course he knows.”

Deke remained skeptical.“Is this a mating ritual? Because where I come from, clothes are for _people_ , not animals with fur.”

Lady seemed offended by Deke's words and leaped out of Jemma’s embrace, and rushing towards her Papa Fitz, jumped on her hind legs, her signal for a ‘pick up’.

"Come here, darling," Fitz cooed, as she scrambled into his arms with excited yips. “Her coat can’t withstand the cold outside,” he explained to Deke. "So she needs another layer for us to go outside." It was the first snow of the season, and Jemma wanted to build a snowman outside. 

“Plus she looks so adorable,” Jemma chimed in. “And speaking of-” she padded to the closet and brought out a cheery gift bag with gold gift paper. “This is for you!”

Deke glanced to his left and to his right, not sure who the gift was for, his cheeks turning pink when he realized it wasn't a joke, they'd gotten him a present. He tried to think of something witty, but all he could do was swallow the lump in his throat.

"Thanks," he mumbled, but when he opened the bag, he laughed out loud, the sound chasing his earlier unease away.

And later that morning, passersby looked on fondly as two men and a dog in matching cardigans made a snowman, with a woman urging them to hurry up to get out the cold.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know these were all super short, however, I really enjoyed writing them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love interacting!


End file.
